Hotel California
by Merlyn
Summary: Severus Snape made many mistakes in his life, but he is about to make a mistake that could ruin the rest of his life. Rating for use of language and an adult theme.
1. Chapter One

Title: Hotel California Chapter: One Main character(s): Severus Snape References: 'Hotel California' by the Eagles Rating: Restricted, for use of language, theme, suggestions of consensual intercourse and adult theme. Disclaimer: Sophie & Tara Snape were created by the author, and may not be used without the authors permission. Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Potter and other mentioned Harry Potter characters were created by JK Rowling and are protected under the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 1988, infringement of copyright acknowledged. No money is being made from this story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Severus Snape sat at his desk, writing furiously concentration marks etched into his for id. He was exhausted but unwilling to let this get the better of him, he had an dissertation to finish on the importance of potions research programs in the field of medicine. It wasn't easy trying to balance his student life with his family life, but he was fortunate to have a loving and understanding wife. Never once has Sophie asked him to step away from his studies, she knew how important it was to him and he had always made it clear that he would stop if she asked. He paused for a moment to re-read his last sentence. Damnit he muttered furiously crossing out his last paragraph.  
  
"Why don't you take a break?" He looked up startled to see his wife, Sophie, sitting across from him.  
  
"How long have you been there?" He asked.  
  
"About half an hour; do you have any idea how cute you look when you're concentrating?"  
  
Severus smiled, "of course."  
  
Sophie stood and moved round to his side of the table. "Take a break." She said putting her arms round him.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Of course you can." She snuggled his neck. "Take the night off, go to the pub, get pissed, do anything but this."  
  
"I don't want to get behind."  
  
"One night off won't be the end of the world, love."  
  
Severus knew she was right. "Alright, but you have to come with me."  
  
"You're a big boy now, Severus, you can go to the pub all by yourself." She kissed him, "anyway, Tara's ill and I don't want to leave her in the hands of a baby sitter."  
  
"You deserve some time off as well. You're a working mum with a three year old, and I'm a student with a dissertation to write, you deserve it more than me."  
  
"You're also a dad and a husband." Sophie reminded him, "if I was still studying and had a responsibility to a family as well, I don't think I'd have been able to manage."  
  
"I sometimes feel a little guilty, you could be getting your post-grad, working better hours in a better job with more money..."  
  
"Severus, never once have I felt sad that I left all that behind me. I couldn't ask for a better man to get me pregnant. There's always time for me continue studying once Tara's in school." She hugged him again, "now go get a shower, get changed and bugger off."  
  
Severus knew when he was beat, and he had to admit he could do with a night off to forget about his studies. He hated doing anything without Sophie, but he had learnt a long time ago that it wasn't a good idea to involve your wife in every part of your life. Sometimes you needed a place to go where you could just relax and be private on occasion.  
  
He did as he was told, and later that evening he kissed Sophie on the cheek and left his quiet home in Oxford. He made the decision not to visit his local pub, he usually performed there and didn't feel like being the local 'celebrity' for the evening. He wanted to go somewhere he could enjoy a quiet drink.  
  
Sophie watched him walk down the road, she was pleased that he had agreed to take a break but for some reason she felt apprehensive. She quietly dismissed this feeling and went back inside, there she checked on Tara as she slept in her room. Careful not to disturb her, she checked Tara's temperature, it was still feverish. If she didn't improve overnight then she would get Severus to put together a potion. Collecting a book from the bedroom, Sophie settled down on the couch to enjoy a nice quiet read.  
  
She had been married for three years now, and sometimes she was still amazed. She was three years older than him. She could still remember the night she went up to the Astronomy tower to do some extra work when she came across a first year student sitting quietly in the Astronomy tower. At first she didn't say anything and just got on with setting up her telescope, but after a while she asked what was wrong. They became friends after that, and it wasn't long before they were officially together. She had had to endure taunts from her so-called friends about dating the odd looking Slytherin, but she didn't care. Severus was different to the other people she'd dated. He was caring, gentle and unlike the other 'dates' he wasn't only after one thing. He made her laugh in his almost child like fascination with learning and he made her feel extremely special.  
  
He had proposed to her in the traditional way, on bended knee. It had been a traditional muggle wedding. Severus was a traditional person, unlike a lot of Slytherin's he didn't really enjoy being called a pure blood. He wasn't rich like the others. Sophie had never really understood the rivalry between James Potter, Sirius Black and Severus. All she knew was that it had made Severus' life a hell, he frequently admitted that he probably never helped the situation. Sophie didn't believe that for one minute, she knew that James and Sirius used to use Severus for a bit of fun and all he could do was protect himself.  
  
Sophie looked up from her book and smiled. She remembered their wedding night, how scared Severus was. He was gentle and seemed that her pleasure was what mattered to him. That night was the night they conceived Tara.  
  
Tara was a beautiful child, and Severus was besotted by her. He would sing her to sleep and spend hours with her, no wonder he was exhausted. He's spend all day playing with Tara, taking her to the park and helping her build things out of lego, and then he'd spend all night doing his university work.  
  
Severus made it to a pub where he was sure that he wouldn't be known. He wanted to relax in a quiet atmosphere. Luckily, this pub was just that, quiet and relaxing.  
  
"What can I do for you, mate?" The landlord asked.  
  
"Half a bitter, please." Severus asked.  
  
"Right you are." The landlord set about pouring it, "haven't seen you around before, new to the area?"  
  
"No, I've lived here since I was about ten. I just don't have the time to visit the local pubs much."  
  
"Two-fifty please." Severus handed over the money. "So what do you do for a living?"  
  
"At the moment I'm a student, final year of a degree in..." he paused for a moment, "chemistry. I'm hoping to work as part of a research team."  
  
"Sounds fancy, are you at Oxford?"  
  
"Yes." He lied.  
  
"Ah, an Oxford one. I hear those dorms are pretty fancy."  
  
"I wouldn't know, I live off-campus with my wife and child."  
  
"Wife and kid eh? Bit young aren't you?"  
  
Severus smiled, "maybe." He looked around the pub, "is it always this quiet in here?"  
  
"Usually, I likes it this way though, gives me the chance to chat to the customers."  
  
He drained his drink, "another half please."  
  
"Coming up. So, what's your name?"  
  
"Snape... Severus Snape."  
  
"Blimey, not a combination you hear everyday."  
  
"I suppose not. I'm Dutch by birth, my mum had a thing about Roman emperors." "I'll bet," Severus handed him the money again, "I'm Mark."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"You too."  
  
Severus moved away from the bar and took a seat in a dark corner and settled down to enjoy his drink in peace. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Hotel California Chapter: Two Main character(s): Severus Snape References: 'Hotel California' by the Eagles Rating: Restricted, for use of language, theme, suggestions of consensual intercourse and adult theme. Disclaimer: Sophie & Tara Snape were created by the author, and may not be used without the authors permission. Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Potter and other mentioned Harry Potter characters were created by JK Rowling and are protected under the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 1988, infringement of copyright acknowledged. No money is being made from this story.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Severus looked up to see the smiling face of a young woman.  
  
"Er, sure, why not." The woman sat down.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I saw you sitting here and thought I'd come and chat to you."  
  
"No, I don't mind." He smiled.  
  
"My name's Charlotte."  
  
"Severus."  
  
"After the Roman Emperor?"  
  
"Yes, it's strange most people just give me a funny look."  
  
"I'm a student of history. So what's your middle name, Alexander?"  
  
Severus grinned, "no, it's Bastiaan."  
  
"Oh, that's disappointing."  
  
"You think it's disappointing? Try growing up with a name like Severus Bastiaan!"  
  
Charlotte laughed, "So, which Emperor Severus were you named after?"  
  
"I hope that it was Emperor Severus Alexander... Although, knowing my mother's fascination with the Roman emperors you never know."  
  
"Oh I don't know, I think that being named after Severus Lucius would be a suggestion that you are a strong person."  
  
"Isn't his name more mentioned as Lucius Septimius Severus though?"  
  
"He is, yes. So maybe the only true Emperor Severus was Severus Alexander."  
  
"Or perhaps Flavius Valerius Severus."  
  
"Interested in Roman history?"  
  
"Oh, no not really. I went through a phase of wanting to know why my mother chose the name 'Severus' for me when my brother is called Nicol."  
  
"Nicol, that's a rather nice name. What is it?"  
  
"Dutch."  
  
"Ah I thought so. Are your family Dutch, or did your parents have a thing for foreign names?"  
  
"My family is Dutch, I think I have a great Aunt who was born in Luxemburg." They laughed, "so where are you from?"  
  
"Born and bred in Oxford."  
  
"Are you studying at Oxford?"  
  
"No, I'm a Cambridge."  
  
"Oh, rival."  
  
"You at Oxford?"  
  
"Yes, final year chemistry student."  
  
Severus was finding talking to Charlotte somewhat relaxing and easy to talk to. "Ah, chemistry. Hated it when I was at school."  
  
"I love it. It's all really fascinating how two completely different things can come together to make something completely different! I want to go into research."  
  
"History is a bit the same, uncovering something new and coming up with new solutions to things. Science bores me a little as there are set explanations for things, where as with history you have to use the bits you've found or other people have found to piece together what happened."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, history is fascinating as well. My grand parents were part of the Dutch resistance you should hear some of their stories."  
  
"It's always shocking what people have done to each other in name of religion."  
  
Their eyes met briefly, Severus quickly looked away. "Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
"Sure, why not. Vodka, lime and lemonade please."  
  
Severus got up and went to the bar. Whilst he was waiting for drinks, he began to think about the many times he had had conversations with people. It seemed strange, he couldn't really think of a time where he'd sat down with someone and had one of those random conversations. He took the drinks back to the table.  
  
"You know I was just thinking about how random conversations can be."  
  
Charlotte laughed, she had a beautiful laugh. "Yeah, random."  
  
He sat down, "so how come you're studying at Cambridge?"  
  
Charlotte took a sip of her drink, "my parents were pushing me to take the Oxbridge exam. They both wanted me to go to Oxford as this is where I always lived, but I was sick of Oxford and I felt like rebelling."  
  
"So you went to Cambridge."  
  
She laughed, "I did a little bit more than then, but yeah I went to Cambridge."  
  
"What do you mean a little more than just going to Cambridge?"  
  
"Lots of boose, lots of sex with different guys, that type of thing."  
  
"Ah, right."  
  
"It's everyone's right to fly off the handle once in a while."  
  
"I think I did that when I was about fifteen."  
  
"Sex, drugs and alcohol at fifteen? I'm impressed!"  
  
"Well... more like the getting into fights and moving from nice acoustic songs to the heavy rock stuff."  
  
"That's more like it!" They laughed, "so, talk. Tell me about yourself."  
  
"There's not much to tell. I'm twenty-one, I'm a student, I like music."  
  
"There's loads there! What sort of music are you into?" "Most stuff, really. Rock, classical."  
  
"Same here. Love my dose of rock and roll!"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me? Well, I'm twenty-one, studying history, currently single and chatting to a really nice guy."  
  
Severus blushed, "you think that?"  
  
"Sure! You might not be the best looking guy, but I like you."  
  
"My mother always said I had good looks!"  
  
"Yes well mothers are supposed to say that!"  
  
Severus looked down at his drink. He was beginning to feel awkward, he should have told Charlotte that he was married with a three year old, but for some reason he didn't want to tell her. His life with Sophie was fantastic, but he hadn't felt like this in a long time.  
  
All of a sudden he felt Charlotte's lips press on his, he knew he should pull away but he was enjoying it.  
  
"C' mon, my car is round the corner." Charlotte pulled on his arm as she stood up.  
  
"You're drunk, you can't drive."  
  
"We don't need to drive."  
  
He should have stopped, he knew he should stop right now, but the circuit breaker hadn't tripped. He wanted to go with Charlotte, he wanted to be with her, hold her. It wasn't right to feel like this, but it just felt right. 


	3. Chapter Three

Sophie awoke with a start, her book on the floor. Something had disturbed her from her sleep. She paused, wide-awake. She heard the turning of a key and the door opening. She relaxed slightly knowing that it was only Severus returning.  
  
"You gave me a fright, love." She said as he walked sombrely into the room, he looked somewhat dishevelled. "Is everything alright?"  
  
He walked round to the sofa and sat down, his keys still in his hand. "Severus?"  
  
"I've done something stupid."  
  
That certainly wasn't what she was expecting.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"I've done something stupid." He repeated dejectedly.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
He looked up at her, "I'm sorry." He began to cry, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Sophie was puzzled and afraid, this wasn't like her husband... this really wasn't like Severus at all. "Severus, what's wrong, what's happened?"  
  
"I..."  
  
He didn't need to say anymore, Sophie deciphered what he was trying to tell her. "Oh Severus. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. It just happened."  
  
"These things don't just happen, you must have wanted it to."  
  
"I...I didn't...but I did."  
  
Sophie stood up quietly and went up the stairs. She returned twenty-minutes later with a suitcase in each hand. "I'm going to my mothers, I need to think about this."  
  
"Can I call you?"  
  
Sophie shook her head sadly, "no. When I'm ready to talk I'll call you."  
  
"Are you taking Tara?"  
  
"No. I don't want to be the one to tell her that daddy went and had sex with another woman." Severus felt more ashamed than he had ever done in his life.  
  
"Please don't leave me."  
  
Sophie placed a hand on his cheek, "I love you Severus more than anything. What you've told me is hard... I don't know how to react; do I scream and shout at you? Do I throw you out of the house? Do I divorce you? I just don't know. Good bye." With that she walked calmly to the door and closed it gently behind her. Severus heard her car start and knew it was over. He had wanted her to scream and shout at him, not act calmly.  
  
Sophie drove in silence, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. How could Severus do such a thing? Maybe it was her fault. They hadn't been exactly very physical in the last few weeks; she'd been working hard and hadn't really felt like making love. Every time Severus had approached her about it he graciously accepted that she didn't feel like it. Maybe if she had been more receptive to his demands then he wouldn't have gone out and had sex with... with whomever!  
  
She pulled up outside her mother's house and rang the doorbell, only just aware that it was past four in the morning. She didn't care; she just wanted to be in the house and safe. "All right, all right!" She heard an elderly woman grumble; "I'm coming." Her mother opened the door. "Oh, sweetie, what is it? What's happened?"  
  
"I've left Severus."  
  
* * *  
  
Tara carefully climbed down the stairs into the living room, clutching her blanket. It was too quiet. Mummy and daddy weren't in their rooms. "Mummy?" She called, but received no answer. She continued to explore the house in the morning light. "Mummy?" She asked opening the kitchen door. There was no one where.  
  
She crept into the study. She wasn't normally allowed in here, but she wanted her mummy. She looked round and saw her daddy fast asleep on the couch. "Daddy!" She called rushing over to him. "Wake up daddy!" She shook him.  
  
"Ummm..." Severus grunted  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"Tara, what do you want?" He asked groggily sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Mummy's gone."  
  
Severus didn't say anything, taken back slightly. "She's... she's gone to visit grandma."  
  
Tara looked disappointed, she loved visiting her grandma, she gave her sweets and made her cuddly animals. "Why didn't she take me?"  
  
"Because she wanted to go on her own."  
  
"Why? Doesn't mummy love me anymore?"  
  
Severus' voice caught in his throat, he picked up Tara and placed her on his knee. "Mummy and daddy love you both very much, but sometimes they need to be on their own for a while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well...sometimes....Sometimes they make mistakes."  
  
"Did mummy make a mistake?"  
  
"No...no, I did. I did something bad with another woman."  
  
"Don't you love mummy anymore?"  
  
"Yes, yes I love mummy very much, but I made a mistake."  
  
"You're a BAD daddy!" Tara screamed, "you made mummy go away!" She started to cry.  
  
"No, no..." She tried to wriggle free from his hold. "Tara, please..." The tears started to run down his face. "I didn't mean it...."  
  
"You're a bad daddy, I hate you! I hate you!" She began to pound Severus until he let go.  
  
"I didn't mean it..." He put his head in his hands, "I didn't mean it." All he could hear was Tara screaming that he was a bad daddy and that she hated him, somewhere deep inside him he knew this was true. Tara had every right to hate him, in one moment of selfishness he had driven away the woman he loved, and the mother of his child.  
  
* * *  
  
"There, there dear." Mrs McKenzie was saying to her daughter as she sat distraught in the kitchen, a cup of tea abandoned in front of her.  
  
"I felt so low." Sophie choked, "how could he do something like that?"  
  
"I'm sure it didn't mean anything to him, he came and told you what had happened. You mean the world to him."  
  
"I don't think I could look at him again, or share a bed with him." "Now, I think you're being a little hasty."  
  
"What if it wasn't just this once? What if every time he goes out on his own he goes with another woman?"  
  
"It won't be like that, love."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Mrs McKenzie couldn't think of an answer here. "I don't think that Severus has ever slept with another woman before last night."  
  
"He didn't sleep with her, he sleeps with me, he fucked her."  
  
"Sophie!"  
  
"You sleep with someone you care about, you spend the night with them. Severus didn't spend the night with this woman, all he probably did was fuck her in some sleazy motel and laugh about how his wife and child were at home." 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Hotel California Chapter: Four Main character(s): Severus Snape References: 'Hotel California' by the Eagles Rating: Restricted, for use of language, theme, suggestions of consensual intercourse and adult theme. Disclaimer: Sophie & Tara Snape were created by the author, and may not be used without the authors permission. Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Potter and other mentioned Harry Potter characters were created by JK Rowling and are protected under the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 1988, infringement of copyright acknowledged. No money is being made from this story.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
James Potter had his feet up on the table, flicking through the television stations on Lily's small black and white TV. Muggle objects fascinated him and he always liked visiting Lily's flat. He'd learnt so much about Muggle things since he started officially seeing Lily just over four years ago. He got a smug feeling whenever he thought of their wedding plans. They were planning to get married as soon as Lily graduated. She was studying Charms and was hoping to go into teaching, Lily would make an amazing teacher he thought to himself, remembering all the times she'd tutored him.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"James, could you get that?" Lily called through from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure." He turned to pick up the receiver, "hello?"  
  
There was a silent pause, "hello?" James asked again.  
  
"Can I speak to Lily?" He instantly recognised the voice of Severus Snape. He hated how Snape and Lily were friends, he'd told Lily hundreds of times that he didn't approve of their friendship but she only countered that she didn't approve of his friendship with Sirius... but that was different!  
  
"It's for you," James called. Lily walked in from the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel, "it's Snivellous."  
  
"Don't call him that." James grunted as he handed her the phone. "Severus?"  
  
"I fucked up." He sounded near hysterical.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I fucked up." Severus repeated.  
  
"What? How... Severus I don't understand."  
  
"Sophie's left me."  
  
Lily was suddenly lost for words; whatever she was expecting it certainly wasn't that.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"I... I met this woman in the pub, we got talking and... I had sex with her."  
  
"Oh, Severus." He started to cry. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Last week..."  
  
"Last week? Why didn't you call sooner?"  
  
"I thought I could cope.... Lily, I fucked it all up."  
  
"Calm down, do you want me to come over?"  
  
"NO!" James yelled outraged, Lily flagged him to be silent.  
  
"I can manage." Severus said, obviously hearing James' objection.  
  
"I'm coming over Severus." Lily put the phone down and turned to James.  
  
"You are not going over there!"  
  
"He's distraught!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Lily was getting angry, "if it was Sirius..."  
  
"That's different." James immediately counted.  
  
"No, what's different James is that Severus is my friend. I don't like Sirius at all, but if he was in this situation and you wanted to go over to him, I wouldn't stop you."  
  
"Sirius isn't stupid enough to get himself into this situation!"  
  
"And how many girlfriends has he had?" Lily knew this was low, but she was angry.  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"James, Sirius can hardly hold down a girl because he's so busy lusting after someone else."  
  
"That's uncalled for!"  
  
"No, it wasn't." She looked at him hard in the face, "I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"You're going to stay the NIGHT at his place?"  
  
"Perhaps." She shrugged, pulling on her coat.  
  
"Lily, no!"  
  
"I can make my own decisions." She took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire. She emerged in Severus' basement, which also doubled as a potions laboratory. She carefully made her way though the masses of papers and books covering the floor. She reached the living room and discovered that it was no better.  
  
"This place is a tip." She scolded.  
  
"I tried to get things done but...." Severus was sitting on the sofa, looking afraid and worn-out. He became to cry.  
  
"Have you spoken to her since...?"  
  
He took a few deep breaths to steady himself. "No...she said not to call her."  
  
"What about the other woman?" Lily sat down.  
  
"It was a one off! All I knew about her was that she was a final year history student at Cambridge and her name was Charlotte." She put her arm round him. "I love Sophie so much..."  
  
"Where's Tara?"  
  
"Upstairs in her room. She hardly comes out, and when she does she refuses to go near me. Maybe they were always right. Maybe I am just a loser."  
  
"They were kids, not very nice kids at that." Lily knew exactly who had called him a loser. It angered her to think that James had been like that.  
  
"When I told them I was getting married all Sirius did was laugh and say that I'd find some way to fuck it up..."  
  
"Right you." Lily had had enough, "you are going to stop talking like that. Yes you've made a stupid mistake, but this isn't worth ruining your marriage over. I'm going to clean up, make tea, have a talk with Tara and you are going to ring Sophie."  
  
"But she said..."  
  
"You made the mistake, put it right." She thrust the receiver into his hand. He took it reluctantly, looked at her and then slowly dialled the number.  
  
"Hello." The crisp Scottish voice of Mrs McKenzie, his mother in law answered after only a few rings.  
  
Severus hesitated for a moment, "hello... can I speak to Sophie please?"  
  
"Oh hello Severus." Mrs McKenzie's voice was harsh.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"She doesn't want to speak to you."  
  
"Oh." Severus stared dejectedly at the floor. "Can you tell her..." the tears started to well up inside him; "can you tell her that I'm sorry and that I miss her, and that I'm sorry."  
  
"I'll pass that on." Her tone clearly said that she was under no circumstances going to pass along any messages.  
  
"Please?" He could no longer keep the tears out of his voice.  
  
"Yes I'll pass that on." Her tone was softer, "good bye Severus." She put the phone down.  
  
Severus listened to the dull ring of the operating tone before he too hung up.  
  
*** "Who was that?" Sophie asked entering the living room.  
  
"Er... no one." Her mother replied.  
  
"Must have been someone."  
  
"It was Severus."  
  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"Mum, you don't have to make every decision for me!" There was an awkward pause, "what did he say?"  
  
"He said he's sorry and that he misses you."  
  
"How did he sound?"  
  
Mrs McKenzie paused thinking back to how distraught Severus had been on the phone.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"He sounded distraught, and like he hadn't slept in awhile."  
  
"Poor Severus...."  
  
"No." Her mum said briskly, "There is no poor Severus here." Sophie sat down on the arm of the chair. "I've been too hard on him, haven't I mum?"  
  
"No, you did exactly what you should have done! Severus might be a nice boy, but if he can't remember his marriage vows then he doesn't deserve to be married."  
  
"I can't divorce him...What about Tara?"  
  
"You turned out alright." When Sophie had been ten her mother and father had gone through a bitter and lengthy divorce over a similar issue; except, her father hadn't just had one, one night stand, he had had several all with the same woman.  
  
"I don't want to Tara to go through all that!"  
  
"But it won't be your fault, love. It's Severus' fault."  
  
"I'm going back to him." She stood.  
  
"No, no you're not."  
  
"I have to mum."  
  
"You're in no fit state to drive!" Which was perfectly true, they both knew. Not only had Sophie been drinking most of the evening, but she was also extremely upset.  
  
"But I need to get back to him, oh god I can't believe I walked out on him."  
  
"Sophie!"  
  
"Mum, I need to go back to him, I miss him so much and I love him and he's suffered enough." Sophie could hardly see through her tears.  
  
"Please." Mrs McKenzie pleaded to her daughter as she charged out of the house and to the car. "Sophie, think about it. If you must go back to him do it in the morning."  
  
"I need to go."  
  
She got in the car and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
* * * Lily made her way up the staircase in Severus' home. She liked his home, the way the stairs were so easy to walk up, the way it was designed to be a family home. The attic had been converted into a separate sitting room, study area where Sophie had her study. There was the master bedroom, Tara's room and the spare bedroom. It all flowed nicely.  
  
She knocked on Tara's pink decorated bedroom door. "Go way!"  
  
"It's me, Aunty Lily." Whenever Sophie had needed a babysitter a short notice she had asked Lily. Lily was never quite sure if Sophie liked her, but she knew that her and Severus went way back together.  
  
"Auntie Lily!" Tara flung open the door and ran at Lily.  
  
"Hello there, love." She picked up Tara and gave her a cuddle. "Are you going to come down and talk to your daddy?"  
  
"No!" Tara wiggled free from her hold, "he made mummy go away."  
  
"But mummy will be coming back soon."  
  
"He's a bad daddy." Lily followed Tara back into her bedroom.  
  
"Yes, he is a bad daddy but he's very sorry that he's hurt you and mummy."  
  
"He doesn't love me."  
  
"Oh, he loves you very very much."  
  
Downstairs the doorbell rang. Severus pulled himself up from the sofa to answer the door. Two police officers stood on his doorstep. "Mr Severus Snape?" They asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we come it?"  
  
Severus had a moment of dread, "what for?"  
  
"It's about your wife..."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"We're very sorry sir."  
  
"Oh god..." Severus sank to the floor not quite able to take in what he had just heard. He heard the stairs creek.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily asked, Tara peeking out from behind her legs. She saw the police officers and instantly understood. "Tara, go back into your room for a moment."  
  
Tara did as she was told. "You'd better come in." Lily told the police officers as she led Severus to a chair.  
  
* ** "She was involved in a car accident; she died at the scene." The police officer finished.  
  
"Oh god." Severus said for the thousandth time that evening.  
  
"We're treating it as suspicious."  
  
"Suspicious, why?"  
  
"Initial examination of the car revealed that her breaks..."  
  
"Oh god..." Realisation dawned on him, "I told her that the car need a service..." It had seemed irrelevant at the time.  
  
"Your wife's blood alcohol level was over the legal limit and she appeared to have been driving at some speed. Could you account for this?"  
  
"We...we had an...argument...she went to her mothers..." The whole scene began to replay in his head, meeting Charlotte... the conversation...the kiss...going to her car...  
  
"When was this sir?"  
  
"Last week."  
  
"And what was this argument concerning?"  
  
Lily re-entered the room carrying cups of hot tea. "Why do you need to know this?" She asked.  
  
"All details need to be taken into account during an investigation." The officer explained.  
  
"You don't think Severus..."  
  
"At this moment in the time we have yet to eliminated all possibilities."  
  
"I slept with another woman." Severus said suddenly, causing them all to look at him.  
  
"Really?" The officer asked writing this down.  
  
"She didn't know I was married...It was a one night stand."  
  
"And this woman's name?"  
  
"Charlotte...I don't know her surname."  
  
"Can anyone collaborate this?"  
  
"What are you saying?" Snape snapped, "I made up a story about going to the pub, meeting this woman and then fucking her in the back seat of her car, just so that I could get rid of my wife?!"  
  
"We need to..."  
  
"Bullshit! You just want to...oh god." He started to cry, "oh my god..."  
  
Lily went and sat next to him, putting her arms round his shoulders. "Can't you see he's in no fit state for this?"  
  
"And you are?" The police officer asked for the firs time.  
  
"Lily Evans. I went to school with Severus and Sophie, we've been friends for a number of years.  
  
"I see."  
  
"No!" Lily was shocked, "it's nothing like that! Severus called my home tonight and I came round. Ask my fiancé, James Potter..."  
  
"That won't be necessary m'am, we'll be in touch. Good night." They went to the door and showed themselves out. 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Hotel California Chapter: Five Main character(s): Severus Snape References: 'Hotel California' by the Eagles Rating: Restricted, for use of language, theme, suggestions of consensual intercourse and adult theme. Disclaimer: Sophie & Tara Snape were created by the author, and may not be used without the authors permission. Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Potter and other mentioned Harry Potter characters were created by JK Rowling and are protected under the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 1988, infringement of copyright acknowledged. No money is being made from this story.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
A framed photograph of Sophie sat on a table by the door to the church; little candles stood guard and the book of remembrance lay open. The funeral was over and the guests were walking soberly out of the chapel. Severus turned to look up at the smoke rising from the incinerator; tears stung the corner of his eyes.  
  
"She always said she wanted to fly." He murmured to no one in particular.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." A soft voice to his side said.  
  
"If it wasn't for me, Albus, she'd still be here." He turned to look at the kindly face of Albus Dumbledore. He looked somewhat strange dressed in a black suit. Someone as colourful as Albus Dumbledore should never be confined to dull colours.  
  
"Now, you don't know that." Dumbledore placed an arm round his shoulder. "Don't concentrate on what if's, concentrate on her." Snape followed his gaze over to where Tara was holding Lily's hand. "She needs you more than ever, Severus."  
  
"She hates me."  
  
"She won't hate you forever. You're all she's got left."  
  
Severus knew he was right, Dumbledore was always right.  
  
"Your right. I shouldn't keep blaming myself, but I can't help it, Albus."  
  
"Look, I can't offer you much, but I can offer you a position assisting Professor Cartwright. Not much money, but it's enough."  
  
"How can you offer me a job at a funeral!" Snape snapped  
  
Albus looked at him gently, "at least think about it." He walked off towards Professor McGonagall.  
  
It had touched Severus that so many people had come to say good-bye and offer their condolences.  
  
Back at his home the wake was in progress. The McKenzie's had provided the catering, they had all been very civil to him, even Sophie's mother. Every time someone gave their condolences and looked at him with sorry eyes Severus felt guilty. It was his fault that Sophie was dead. If he hadn't slept with that woman then she would have never left him.  
  
He stared at his glass of wine.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"Not too bad." He replied.  
  
"Any time you need to talk, just owl me, okay?"  
  
"Thank you, Remus." Severus turned to face Remus Lupin. Lupin had always been civil to him, even during the times that James and Sirius had been at their worst; Severus on the other hand had never been entirely civil to Remus.  
  
Remus touched his arm briefly "chin up." He left the kitchen.  
  
Tara navigated her way through the mass of legs. She didn't really understand what was going on - where was her mummy? Both her daddy and Auntie Lily had promised that mummy was coming back, and then they said she wasn't. Mummy's didn't just disappear.  
  
"Hello there, wee one." A woman said picking her up.  
  
"Mummy." Tara whimpered looking around the room.  
  
"Oh dearie mummy isn't here." Minerva McGonagall hugged Tara tightly. It was so cruel that this child's mother had been taken away from her. She had watched Severus fall head over heels in love with the third year Ravenclaw; she could not have been more delighted when they announced that they were getting married.  
  
"Where is mummy?"  
  
"I'll take her."  
  
Minerva handed Tara over to Severus. "Are you holding out?"  
  
"Just about." It was evident that he had been crying. "If you see Albus, would you tell him I'm sorry and that I'll think about the offer?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Severus carried Tara out into the garden. "Do you remember when you and mummy planted the flowers?" Tara nodded, "and then you picked them and put them in water?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you remember how good mummy was at gardening? How the flowers used to bloom and look so beautiful? Well, you see, God doesn't have much luck with his flowers. He saw the flowers that mummy had grown and asked her if she would come and tend his garden."  
  
"When will she be coming back?"  
  
"She can't; God's garden is a complete mess and will take years and years to make beautiful."  
  
"But what about my birthday?"  
  
Severus' eyes filled with tears, "she'll send you something every birthday, and every Christmas."  
  
"Don't cry, daddy." She hugged him hard.  
  
He managed to steady himself, "whenever you miss mummy just come out here. She's watching you all the time and is always going to listen to you."  
  
"She can see me now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tara looked up at the sky, "hello mummy." She looked back at her dad, "can I see her?"  
  
"If you close your eyes tight." Tara did so, "can you see her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's so wearing?"  
  
"A pretty white dress. She's holding a basket of flowers and is smiling." She opened her eyes. "I love you, dad."  
  
"I love you too." He put her down, "let's go find Uncle Albus shall we?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tara ran off into the house.  
  
"That was very moving."  
  
"What? Oh... you gave me a fright."  
  
"I do apologise." Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and extinguished his cigarette. "I didn't mean to intrude, but I came out here to smoke."  
  
"No, it's alright."  
  
Lucius held out his cigarette packed and Severus took one. "Narcissa and I have talked about children." He gave a soft smile, "I would most certainly have to give up these." Severus didn't say anything as Malfoy offered him a light.  
  
"I am very sorry for your loss." He said finally.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Malfoy looked at his shoes. "This probably isn't the time to ask, but you're going to need to help... financially."  
  
"I have enough." Snape replied curtly.  
  
"Enough to fund your studies, to provide for your daughter?" Severus knew that he didn't have that much. "I've offered you this before, but you turned me down. I am offering you a position as a potions researcher, I will pay you a salary, fund your studies, pay for Tara's schooling, your rent, whatever you need. It's stead and hard work. You'll have an opportunity to give Tara a wonderful future."  
  
Severus didn't reply, and Malfoy turned to leave the garden.  
  
"How much?" Severus said softly.  
  
"Starting pay is four thousand galleons a month."  
  
"And what would my hours be?"  
  
"Whatever you want. You would work from home, occasionally attending meetings and the such."  
  
"You'd be my employer?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking."  
  
Severus looked at him sceptically, "what does that mean?"  
  
"Yes you will be working for me, but there is someone who will be overseeing your work and giving you assignments, and the such."  
  
Severus considered for a moment, "can I sleep on it?"  
  
"Of course." Malfoy smiled softly at him, "don't let an opportunity like this slip by, Severus." He turned and slowly left the garden. Severus walked slowly over to a bench and sat down.  
  
Yes Malfoy had offered him the same position before, when he left school. He had been reluctant to take it as he wasn't too keen on the Malfoy's. He remembered how he had been Lucius Malfoy's slave at school, but... he thought of the times when Malfoy had stood up for him, protected him against attacks. Four thousand galleons a month was a lot of money, particularly for someone who hadn't qualified yet. He could carry on with his studies get his Potions Master diploma. Now he thought more about it, it seemed better and better.  
  
Lily entered the garden.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"I couldn't face them. All those sorry faces." He admitted.  
  
"What did Lucius want?"  
  
"He wanted to offer me a job."  
  
"Offer you a job?"  
  
"Yes. Four thousand galleons a month, flexible hours, working from home. He's even offered to be my sponsor."  
  
"Really."  
  
Severus looked up at her, "I know you don't like him, Lily, but it's a good offer. Albus offered me work assisting Professor Cartwright."  
  
"I'd take that, Severus. Rather than work for a creep like Malfoy, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." No you really don't Lily thought. Severus doesn't know that Lucius Malfoy is involved with the Death Eaters.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean? Look, Albus can't offer me any more than two thousand galleons a month. That's half what Lucius is offering me. Plus If I worked for Albus I wouldn't be able to see Tara as much."  
  
"Well, it's your decision."  
  
"I don't want to make a decision on my own, Lily."  
  
Lily hugged him, she couldn't tell him what she knew about the Malfoy's. She also had to admit that what Lucius was offering was Severus seemed a pretty good deal, and it could be extremely innocent. "Alright, yes what Lucius Malfoy is offering you is a better deal. Just be careful alright?"  
  
"Of course." 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Hotel California Chapter: Six Main character(s): Severus Snape References: 'Hotel California' by the Eagles Rating: Restricted, for use of language, theme, suggestions of consensual intercourse and adult theme. Disclaimer: Sophie & Tara Snape were created by the author, and may not be used without the authors permission. Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Potter and other mentioned Harry Potter characters were created by JK Rowling and are protected under the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 1988, infringement of copyright acknowledged. No money is being made from this story.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Severus Snape found himself in a dank room of a large house in the middle of nowhere. In front of him stood a tall man wearing a dark robe. Surrounding him were similar figures in a similar dark robe. Severus knew he was standing in front of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the man who had been an ever-present threat to the wizarding world since 1971. He had known something like this was going to happen, ever since he had started work for Lucius Malfoy six months ago.  
  
Voldemort beckoned Severus closer "kneel." He commanded. His voice was icy and snake-like. Severus obeyed.  
  
"Ah." Voldemort said with a faint flicker of a smile, "so I finally have the opportunity to meet Severus Bastiaan von Snape." Severus didn't know how he knew this, he didn't know how Voldemort knew his surname was von Snape, and even Malfoy didn't know that. Severus remained silent.  
  
"I have heard a lot about your abilities." Voldemort mused, "perhaps your talents are wasted with my dear Lucius. Oh he means well but I am certain that he doesn't understand you... immense abilities."  
  
Severus forced himself to look into Voldemort's cold red eyes.  
  
"I understand people like you, Severus. Never trusted at school, made to feel every inch of an outsider rebuked and rebuffed just because you have an ounce of intelligence." Voldemort touched his chin his hands were ice cold. "Your father was a great man."  
  
"My father was a drunkard." Snape spat.  
  
"But a great man. You were too young to realise the changes he was making."  
  
"You condone a man who beat his child?"  
  
"Can you trust people who drove your father to beat you? Was your father ever given a chance to defend himself? It was people like Jonathan Potter who drove your father to drink."  
  
Jonathan Potter had been the minister in charge of immigration when Snape and his father head fled to the country. He had made sure that Adriaan von Snape was never given the opportunity to work in a job that was justified his talents. Due to that, Adriaan Snape had been forced to work for the muggle post office, long hours and little pay.  
  
Severus knelt quietly, whilst Voldemort continued. "I understand everything you've been though." He said quietly, "the humiliation, the sadness, the drive to prove yourself. I can offer you a chance to prove yourself, to rise above the bastards who have made your life hell."  
  
Severus found himself believing ever word that Voldemort was saying; it was as though he was hypnotised by his voice, drawn in and willing to believe anything.  
  
"Severus think, I can offer you any opportunity to research potions, to try out potions without regulations and restrictions. To prove yourself." There was a twinkle in his eye, "what do you say?"  
  
"I say...yes."  
  
"I thought you might."  
  
Two of the robed figures seized Severus and forced his sleeve up. Voldemort smiled softly, "this will only hurt for a moment." He lunched forward and seized hold of Severus' left forearm. Severus screamed in agony as something burnt his skin. The room began to spin and swirl in front of his eyes.  
  
He found himself in a small dark bedroom. The walls were bare and the threadbare carpet was stained. There was a terrified boy lying in bed, the covers pulled up to his neck. With a sick feeling Snape realised that he was witnessing some of the most horrifying memories he had.  
  
There were heavy footsteps outside the room; Snape instinctively stepped into the shadows. He heard the door creep open and then close. There was the almost overpowering stench of alcohol and stale tobacco now in the room.  
  
"C'm here boy." He heard a man command.  
  
Snape watched as his younger self crept out of bed towards his father.  
  
His father seized his arm, "you're a cunning, sneaky little bastard." The man spat, "no one can stand to be around you, and you're going to do what your bitch of a step mother should be doing."  
  
Snape closed his eyes unable to watch his younger self subjected to his fathers sexual lusts; he couldn't block out the grunts from his father or the terrified sobs of the child. He forced his eyes open and found himself standing in the Slytherin dormitory, back at Hogwarts. His best friend, Alastor Daker was sitting on a bed near the window, staring bleakly into space.  
  
"Hey, Alastor, can you help me with my Arthimacy homework?" Fifteen-year- old Snape said walking into the dormitory carrying several textbooks. "Alastor?"  
  
"I need to talk to you Severus." Alastor was a quiet boy who never spoke much, but when he did he had a soft gentle voice. He was a big lad, but he would never hurt a fly and he was exceptionally gifted with numbers. "What's up?" Severus asked crossing the room and putting the books down on the bed.  
  
"You asked me last term if anything was wrong and I didn't tell you. I'm scared Severus..."  
  
"Of what?" Severus sat down next to his best friend, "you're not exactly making sense..."  
  
Alastor lent over and kissed him full on the lips. Severus didn't resist, he simply allowed Alastor's tongue to explore his mouth.  
  
"Oh." Severus said when Alastor pulled away.  
  
There was a pregnant silence.  
  
"I'm not angry with you." He eventually said softly.  
  
"You should be." Alastor replied meekly.  
  
"Why should I be?"  
  
"I just kissed you."  
  
"And I should be angry with you?"  
  
"I'm gay, doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"No, should it?"  
  
Alastor flung his arms round Severus; "thank you," he breathed joyously; "I was so scared, I didn't know how to tell you or how you would react..."  
  
"Homosexuality is the last thing that bothers me."  
  
"But didn't your father..."  
  
"Yes he did." Snape cut in, "but this is nothing to do with my father. You're my best friend and... I love you as a friend, but no more than that."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I know it's not my place, but I don't think you should tell anyone else."  
  
Tears rolled down the older Severus' face, he knew what was going to happen next as the scene changed to the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Did you find out what was up with Alastor?" Lily Evans asked as she and Severus walked through the grounds towards their herbology class.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't tell you."  
  
Lily stopped, "oh."  
  
"If I could, I would... but it's not the sort of thing you repeat."  
  
"Oh." She caught up to him; "is it about him being gay?" She asked in a hushed tone  
  
"What? How do you...?"  
  
"I worked it out." Lily said curtly.  
  
"Oh, right...well...yes."  
  
If only they had stopped to see whom else was listening to their conversation, if only they hadn't been discussing it in a public place. Peter Pettigrew, the ever-present spy raced off to tell Sirius Black his news.  
  
The watching Snape braced himself; he couldn't keep relieving this, what was happening? Why was he reliving these events? The scene changed to dark corridor within the castle.  
  
"Hey, Daker! Got anything stuck in a dyke lately?"  
  
"Fuck off!" Alastor yelled after the laughing first years.  
  
"Ignore them." Severus replied.  
  
"What do you think they meant?" He stopped suddenly, "oh no..."  
  
"Well a dike is like a dam and there's a Dutch story about a..." He turned to look back at Alastor; "Alastor?"  
  
"They didn't mean dike as in dam... they meant dyke."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"It's a derogatory for gay... well lesbian, but it means the same."  
  
"Your being paranoid, look it could be something to do with me being Dutch and you being my friend, just ignore it."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The snide marks didn't go away and soon he hadn't been able to explain away the reference to homosexuality. They got worse, it seemed like the whole school knew. Even the teachers were giving Alastor dark looks!  
  
The older Snape closed his eyes; he couldn't live through what happened next again. He saw it in his dreams; he saw it every time he closed his eyes. He couldn't. His mind began to plead; "please" he sobbed "I can't." but no amount of sobbing could stop him seeing the next events.  
  
Someone screamed. Several people looked up from their work, puzzled. They screamed again. Immediately the prefects jumped to their feet, the cautioned everyone to stay in the common room and they cautiously made their way up the stairs. Even though he was not a prefect, Severus pulled out his wand and followed as well.  
  
"Severus, stop..." One of the prefects said catching him, preventing him from getting any closer to the dormitory.  
  
"What?" Realisation hit him, "oh my god." He pushed the prefect aside and stared with horror. Alastor Daker was hanging from the pipe in the ceiling; he had used his school tie to form a noose. His face was deep red and his body limp. Severus tried to get to him, but the prefect stopped him again.  
  
"There's nothing you can do." He said softly.  
  
"Oh god, he can't be dead..." Severus struggled against the prefect, "we have to help him!" He looked up his eyes tearful, "we have to..."  
  
The watching Snape watched the room fuzz and distort. He was watching himself this time the same age. He was in a pub talking to a stunning woman, he watched as she kissed the other Snape and took his hand. The room spun and he was standing outside a dark blue Ford Fiesta, the windows were steamed and the car was rocking. He knew what was happening, he was watching his infidelity; he didn't need to see himself fucking a woman in the back of her car. He closed his eyes, desperate to block out the sounds and the pictures.  
  
It sent silent and he opened his eyes again. He was standing in a white room, there were two detectives in the room with him and Lily was sitting in the corner holding Tara's hand, Tara wasn't looking at the silent Snape staring at the floor.  
  
"Mr Snape? Would you come this please?"  
  
He followed the detectives and the medical examiner into a small chapel. There was a window in the chapel covered with a deep velvet curtain.  
  
"Now, I must warn you Mr Snape... after the crash the car was engulfed in flames. Just be aware that there is only so much we can do to cover injuries like she sustained." The examiner stepped forward and pulled the curtain cord.  
  
His beautiful wife lay in a velvet-lined coffin; she was wearing a neat white gown. Her gorogeous hair was almost gone, only a few whips remained. Her skin was burnt and red-raw, part of the face was covered in heavy bandages.  
  
Both Snape's broke down. The watching Snape felt a cold hand on his shoulder and the scene began to slowly fade out, leaving him knelt on the cold hard floor of a decaying house in the middle of nowhere. Severus looked up into the cold eyes of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Why?" He asked meekly.  
  
"To show you."  
  
"To show me what? To show me that I am responsible..."  
  
"No. To show you what other people were responsible for. You didn't cause your father to rape you, you didn't make Alastor gay and you didn't make him commit suicide, you didn't cause your wife's death. Other people did."  
  
"But why did I have to see all that again?"  
  
"Because you had to see. You had to stop blaming yourself before I could even consider you for the position of potions master."  
  
Severus looked at his forearm; an ugly dark mark was forming over the reddening area.  
  
"That is my mark, Severus, when I need you...." He left his sentence unfinished, but Severus knew what he meant. He was now a slave to the dark Lord, there for his every beck and call. "Lucius will continue to pay you a salary and he will continue to fund your education, but you are now working for me." 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title:** Hotel California   
**Chapter:** Seven Main character(s): Severus Snape   
**References:** 'Hotel California' by the Eagles   
**Rating:** Restricted, for use of language, theme, suggestions of consensual intercourse and adult theme.   
**Disclaimer:** Sophie & Tara Snape were created by the author, and may not be used without the authors permission. Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Potter and other mentioned Harry Potter characters were created by JK Rowling and are protected under the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 1988, infringement of copyright acknowledged. No money is being made from this story.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Severus Snape was leaning over a bubbling cauldron; his brow was furrowed in concentration and tiny beads of sweat trickled down his face. As he worked, continuously adding ingredients and furiously taking notes in the potions reaction he was practically oblivious to world around him.  
  
He had been working for Voldemort for four months now; he was never quite sure what the Dark Lord wanted with his research into lycanthropy, nor whether what he was doing was ethical, but it was good money and steady work. He had provided him with a workshop, equipment and all the ingredients he needed or desired. His dissertation was going to go down a storm.  
  
The workshop itself was large, light and strangely airy. Severus had been brought up on dark, dingy airless laboratories, and this made a pleasant change.  
  
"Ehm."  
  
Severus jumped and looked up; Lucius Malfoy was leaning in the doorway.  
  
"How long have you been there?" He asked irritably.  
  
"Long enough." Malfoy sauntered over. "Why don't you take a break?" He casually fiddled with a test tube.  
  
"Please don't touch, Lucius."  
  
"Of course." He took his hand away. "What about lunch?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Oh please! You've been working non-stop since this morning."  
  
"Really, Lucius, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not hungry and I have a lot of work to do."  
  
Lucius smiled, "I knew you'd say something like that. Join me for lunch, that's an order."  
  
"An order?"  
  
"Remember, I'm your official employer."  
  
With that, he stalked out of the room.  
  
Severus sighed and knew perfectly well that he had no choice.

* * *

Two hours later, the house elf (was he called Dobby? Severus wasn't entirely sure) collected him for lunch. House elves intrigued Severus; they were far more powerful than anyone gave them credit and they seemed perfectly happy to be at the beck and call of humans, in fact take that away from a house elf and they became quite miserable.  
  
"Ah Severus, thank you for joining me." Malfoy beamed at him as he was led to a seat at the grand table. "Would you like a glass of wine?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Something stronger?"  
  
"Er... water would be good, thank you."  
  
"Wise man, one shouldn't drunk too much wine." Malfoy grinned once more as he poured himself a glass. "You won't mind if Narcissa doesn't join us, she is rather tired I'm afraid."  
  
"I hope she's not ill, sir."  
  
"She's not ill, and don't call me sir we've known each other what? Going on nine years now."  
  
"I'm sorry Lucius, I'm just not.... Well, I'm just not used to working for my friends."  
  
"You consider me a friend?"  
  
"Of course I do. You stuck up for me at school, you've always been... there."  
  
"You can come to me at any time, with any problem."  
  
There was a moment of silence as each considered this.  
  
"How is Narcissa?"  
  
"Exceedingly sexy and ravishing;" he broke into a broad grin, "we're trying for a child."  
  
"Really, well good luck to you."  
  
"I don't know how you did it, first time and you get Sophie pregnant, me and Narcissa have been doing it for years and no sign of a baby!"  
  
"Beginners luck." Severus replied quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."  
  
"No, no it's alright." He smiled meekly, "sometimes it... sometimes it hits me that Sophie's not going to be around to enjoy all the moments in Tara's life. Her first wand, her first boyfriend...."  
  
"Have you talked to anyone else about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I don't think I'm ready to talk about it all."  
  
"When you're ready then."  
  
"Thank you."

* * *

Severus had eaten little during lunch. It wasn't that he did not enjoy Malfoy's food, in fact quite the opposite; the food the Malfoy's always provided as exquisite and wonderfully cooked. Severus never really ate much; he just found that he was never hungry or that for one reason or another his appetite would disappear.  
  
"You are always buried in your work."  
  
He looked up; his gaze fell upon Narcissa Malfoy draped seductively in the doorway, her dressing gown left little to the imagination. Now, it was often remarked upon that Narcissa Malfoy was a very beautiful woman, which did not even touch upon her beauty. Everything about her was perfectly sculptured and in proportion; she was every man's dream.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy, you startled me."  
  
"Oh come come, Severus." She replied seductively, arching her back against the doorway. "Don't tell me you've never entertained the idea of coming to my chambers?" She advanced into the door, her hand messing with a stray lock of hair.  
  
"If you're implying what I think you're implying..."  
  
"You've done it before..."  
  
"That was different!"  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"She wasn't married to my best friend." He replied hotly.  
  
"But you do want to, don't you? Why should we deny feelings for each other, we're both adults."  
  
Severus closed his eyes: "please, Mrs Malfoy."  
  
She took his hand and placed it onto her breast; "Don't you find me attractive, Mr Snape?"  
  
He pulled away his hand, "Yes, but you're married."  
  
"Your morals have quite changed haven't they? It's strange that Sophie never had such qualms." Before Snape could ask what she meant, she was gone. Surely she hadn't meant that Sophie had been unfaithful during their marriage, and if she had... how would Narcissa know?

* * *

"Is everything going alright, anything you need?"  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"I want you to give me an honest answer."  
  
Baffled, Malfoy replied "of course."  
  
"Did you ever sleep with my wife?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Answer me; did you ever sleep with Sophie?"  
  
"NO! Frankly I'm disgusted that you would even think to ask me such a question! I've given you a job, money, friendship... and..."  
  
"Lucius I didn't mean anything by it!" Severus appealed, "It's just something Narcissa said."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"What do you mean, 'ah'?"  
  
Lucius sat down; "perhaps I never did explain to you about my wife's... tastes."  
  
"What have your wife's tastes got to do with anything?"  
  
"Shall we say, she burns the candles at both ends."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"She likes to sleep with women as well as men."  
  
"I know what it means, Lucius, I don't understand what this has to do with..." He stopped, not wanting to even consider what he was about to consider. "Are you saying.... that..."  
  
"Look Severus, I know about my wife's tastes; I often join in... Sophie was around here often enough but I never knew that Narcissa and her was sleeping together. I would have stopped it immediately if I knew."  
  
Severus stared down at the workbench; he could feel the tears brimming around his eyes. The idea that his marriage had meant so little to Sophie... yes he too had slept with someone outside their marriage, but it had been only once and had been with someone of the opposite gender.  
  
He brushed away the tears with the back of his sleeve, "did you ever sleep with her?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I've said I..."  
  
"Did you ever sleep with her?" Snape demanded angrily.  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"How can I believe you?"  
  
"You can't; but I give you my word that I never slept with your wife whilst she was married to you."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You didn't know that Sophie wasn't a virgin when she married you?"  
  
"I knew that she wasn't a virgin..."  
  
"It was me she lost it to. If your question is 'have you ever slept with Sophie' then I'd have to reply yes I have... but she wasn't engaged to you at the time."  
  
Snape sat down heavily on his chair.  
  
"Go home, Severus. This hasn't exactly been a pleasant day for you."  
  
"I quit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard what I said. How can I work for someone who..." he was lost for words, "how can I work somewhere I no longer feel comfortable?"  
  
"What would you have me tell the Dark Lord?"  
  
"Tell him anything, tell him I walked out, and tell him you sacked me; anything I don't care." He started to make for the door.  
  
"You don't just walk away from something like this." Malfoy threatened.  
  
"Watch me."

* * *

Lily heard the door slam; she quickly went out onto the landing. Since Severus had started to work for the Malfoy's she had been babysitting Tara during the days when she wasn't at playgroup. James didn't exactly approve, but he didn't own her, and they needed the money what with James unable to find a sponsor for his work.  
  
"I'm upstairs, Severus." She called down to him.  
  
She had collected Tara from playgroup around one o'clock in the afternoon, and immediately put her down for a nap. Since then she had taken it upon herself to sort out the clothes that Severus had been unable to touch since Sophie died; she had offered before to do this more depressing task. Each time Severus had asked her to wait a while; Sophie had died just over six months ago and it was time that they all moved on and started to pick up the pieces.  
  
"What are you doing?" A harsh voice said from the doorway.  
  
"I'm clearing out some of Sophie's old clothes, I knew that this would be..."  
  
Snape strode into the room; "taking things to remind you of your relationship?" He snapped.  
  
"What? Severus, I don't understand..."  
  
"Admit it!"  
  
"Severus, you're going to wake Tara!"  
  
He reached over and sized the dress from Lily's hands; "You're just going to stand there and deny it all!"  
  
"Deny what? I don't understand, what have I done?" Snape looked terrifying, "please, Severus you're frightening me."  
  
He broke down, sinking to the floor. "She never loved me." He sobbed.  
  
Lily didn't quite know what to do. Part of her wanted to flee the house, but the rest of her just wanted to reach out and hug him tight. She didn't know what had gone on, or why he had burst into the house in the manner he had done. All she knew was that she was scared.  
  
"It was all convenient."  
  
Lily was puzzled "Convenient?"  
  
"She was having relationships with women, and who knows who else."  
  
"I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Tara isn't mine." He said sadly.  
  
Lily laughed for a moment. "Severus in case you've forgotten your biology..."  
  
"How do I know she wasn't sleeping with men as well?"  
  
"Do the maths, you got married in September, Tara was born in April.... That's nine months. She looks like you. I'm sure that Sophie never slept with another man."  
  
"It was all a façade."  
  
"It may have been, but she did love you." She hugged him tight. "I don't know who or what has brought this on but..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't need to be sorry." She released him from the hug. "Just promise me that you'll forget this?"  
  
"How can I? What do I tell Tara? Do I tell her that her mother was a raving lesbian who...who," he threw his hands up, "what do I do, Lily?"  
  
"You don't do anything. You can't change what's happened, you can't make it go away; just try to forget it." She hugged him again; "I've got some news for you... You know how James and I were always planning to have children?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations." He replied rather unenthusiastically.  
  
"I know you don't like him, but he is a sweet man; we're getting married in January."  
  
He touched her hand; "I mean it."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Nine

Severus Snape had been without a sponsor for six months; his university was threatening to remove him from there post graduate program. His income had been reduced dramatically as well, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to walk away from Voldemort.

He picked up his wedding photograph and smiled sadly at it. He had been so young; they had both been so young and stupid. Only a month out of Hogwarts, it seemed so strange the way things had developed. Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy smiled up at him from the photography; feeling disgusted Severus shut the draw.

"What a strange place to keep a photograph."

Snape turned sharply and met the cold stare of Lord Voldemort.

"You haven't been answering my summons, Severus."

"I've...I've had other things to do."

Voldemort stepped up to him; "I'm not a forgiving man. Consider this your only warning."

A sharp twisting pain shot through Severus' body. He dropped to the floor, twisting and writhing in agony. As sudden as it had begun, it stopped.

Voldemort casually sat down.

"Do you believe in prophecies?"

Snape sat up brushing his hair from his eyes. "I believe there are some unexplained coincidences."

"That wasn't my question."

"I can't give you an answer."

"You're an intelligent fellow, more worthy of my attention than the runts in my services. I want you to create a resurrection potion."

"A resurrection potion?"

"If I am killed, my mind won't be destroyed; I can be fully restored. Could you do that?"

"I could try."

"Try? You won't try, you will do it."

"May I ask why you need this?"

"A prophecy has been made foretelling my downfall. He will be the son of people who have defied me three times, and in the seven month."

"Or daughter."

Voldemort snarled: "A woman would be no match for me."

"There must be hundreds of people who that could be applied to."

"I can think of only two."

Severus felt sick; "Two?" He asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Those bastards the Longbottom's are expecting, six months gone they are. In four months it will be July. The Longbottom's have defied me three times."

Severus remained silent.

"James Potter and his whore, Lily, are also expecting. Do you know how far gone she is?"

Snape shook his head.

"Six months." Voldemort stood. "You will make me that potion, or I shall rethink my tolerance of your muggle child." There was a POP and he was gone.

Panicking Severus reached for the 'phone.

"Come on..."

"Hello, James speaking."

"James? It's Severus, you're in danger."

"What?"

"Voldemort has some crackpot prophecy that the person who will cause the downfall will be born on the seven month to people who have..."

"No one can touch Lily and me. I suggest you never call again or I will have you arrested for associating with the Dark Arts."

There was a click.

He angrily slammed the 'phone down. Damn him! He hated James Potter but could no sit there and let Voldemort carry out his plans.

"Tara!" He called up the stairs.

The rain was heavy and Severus was beginning to wish he brought a coat. He hammered again on the doors of the castle; he stepped back as he heard the clicks of the many locks opening.

"Yes?" The face of Argus Filch peered into the rain.

"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't see visitors during school hours."

"Please, it's important."

"You'll have to come back another time."

"Who is it Mr Filch?" A sharp Scottish voice said from somewhere behind him.

"Someone wanting to see the Headmaster."

"It's important, please Professor!" Severus called

"It's all right, Argus, Mr Snape is a friend of Albus'."

Filch reluctantly stepped aside to allow Severus in.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

"Good Lord, you're soaked. Let's get you something warm to drink."

Severus took her arm, "I have to see Albus."

McGonagall looked him up and down; "alright. Follow me."

Severus explained his story from the beginning of his involvement with Voldemort.

"This prophecy, do you know how much he knows?"

"Only that it involves the child borne of people who have defied him three times and that the child will be born in July."

Dumbledore put his hand on Severus' shoulder. "I am aware of the prophecy. I am also aware of it's full entirety."

"You have to protect Lily and the Longbottom's."

"The Longbottom's and the Potter's are well protected."

"The Potter's?"

"James and Lily married last month." Dumbledore looked at him. "You didn't know?"

"No."

"Severus I want you to help me."

"I'll do what I can."

"Spy for me. I want you to continue your work with the potion, I want you to feed misinformation to Voldemort."

"You want me to be a double agent?"

"Yes." Dumbledore turned to him; "I understand if you choose not to do this, the risk to yourself and Tara is very great."

Severus thought for a moment; "I'll do it.

"I am also willing to offer you a full time teaching position here, I will also be your sponsor."

"How do you know that I still need a sponsor?"

"I too have my methods, Severus. At the end of the year Professor McDonald is retiring, I understand that you are not a fully qualified teacher but I think a degree in Analytical Potions, and considering you're studying to be a Potions Master will be enough for the school board to approve my decision."

"And if they don't?"

"You'll still be teaching potions." Dumbledore smiled, "there is one more thing. You're a talented Occuleman..."

"No!"

"I know how you feel about using Occlumency, I know that it is a painful memory for you. Not many people can use Occlumency."

"It's illegal."

"So's spying."

Severus laughed; "you win, Albus."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Ten

It had been two years since Voldemort fell; two years since they had buried Lily & James Potter. The world was so much different now. Severus had been cleared of any involvement with the Death Eaters, they were quite a lot of people who hadn't believed the verdict and even more who had objected to his appointment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but that had been two years ago. Former Death Eaters were still being arrested; many were still going to Azakaban. The rumours about the return of the Dark Lord had stopped. Severus knew differently though, thanks to the potion he had created for him Voldemort's mind still lived.

There was one thing Severus Snape could hardly believe. Sirius Black, the bully he had known since school, the best friend of his sworn enemy had betrayed the Potter's to their death. In school Black had done anything for money or for personal gain and it wasn't see how he had become to betray the Potter's, it was the sheer evilness of the incident that had bothered Severus.

His existence at Hogwarts was a lonely one. Few of the other teachers would associate them in their activities, either it was because they knew of his past or it was because they were uncomfortable treating someone who had not so long ago been their student, as an associate.

Severus found he did quite enjoy teaching, but only when the class was willing to learn, a lot of the time he had to deal with people who certainly didn't want to be in his class and simply caused problems because if it. Over the two years he had developed a reputation as an extremely strict teacher, people didn't come to him with homework excuses, they came to him with completed works done to the best of their ability, fearing detention if it was anything less.

It didn't bother him that he wasn't a popular teacher, he preferred to be left alone in the evenings. Many of the popular teachers were often invited to play chess or other such things with their students. Sometimes he did feel a pang of jealously, the company would sometimes be very welcome. He did however get on remarkably well with the Slytherin pupils and spent a time of time in the common room with them, either playing chess or simply marking work at one of the great desks. There was something very peaceful about the common room.

He looked at his watch, it was nearing half past eleven. He was the only person sitting in the staff room, it had been like this a lot of late. He had been tempted several times this week to mix himself a sleeping potion, but he knew that would not help. He couldn't sleep because he was afraid to sleep; his dreams lately had been filled with the most terrifying images and memories faceless corpses who he knew he was somehow responsible for. He stretched and stood to make himself a cup of tea.

"Good evening, Severus." A cheerful voice behind said.

"I don't think you can call it evening." He replied without turning. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Coffee please, milk two sugars. I suppose it can't _technically _be called evening, for me this is morning."

"How do you cope, surely your pupils are fast asleep during your lessons."

"Oh the dedicated ones are awake, those are the ones I prefer."

"I prefer the dedicated ones as well, there are so few of them though." He handed her, her coffee.

"We don't usually talk, do we Severus?"

"Indeed not, Professor."

She laughed, "you sound like a student, Severus! Professor, really... It's Annie." There was a silent moment, "I went to school with your wife."

"Really?"

"She was in the year above me. I don't suppose you'd have remembered me, we never spoke but I did see you occasionally in the library."

"I have pretty much successfully managed to remove all memories of my times here."

"I'm not surprised, they pretty much treated you like shit."

This surprised Severus; the only people he could ever remember feeling sorry for him where Sophie, Lily and on the odd occasion Remus Lupin.

He shrugged; "I probably deserved it."

Sinistra took a sip of her coffee. "How old is your kid now?"

"She's almost five."

"Five? So, she's started school. How's she liking it?"

"She finds it boring, her teachers say the only times of the day when she is controllable is music time, story time and number time."

"Number time?"

"Yes, it's pretty amazing. She has this... addiction to numbers. I'll take her shopping and as I add something to the trolley she'll tell me the price and tell me how much the total shopping trolley is."

"That is pretty amazing."

"Greta, that's my sister, said that I should perhaps consider getting her piano lessons or something."

"Have you thought about it?"

"I don't really know. My mother taught me to play the piano when I was about her age, but is it right to make a child do one hours piano lesson and make them practice?"

"She might really like it."

"She might well do, but... well, I don't like the idea of inviting a stranger into my house or taking Tara to a strangers house."

"Bit of a protective dad, eh?"

"I have to be, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her."

"So, what do you do when you work here?"

"My sister has just started to do a post-graduate degree, she needed somewhere to stay and Tara pretty much adores her. Greta's hoping to work specifically in paedatric medician."

"She's in good hands."

"She hates me when I come home; doesn't talk to me for at least a day."

"Have you thought about moving to Hogsmede? Tara could go to the local..."

"She's not got a magical bone her body."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I haven't told anyone else. In a way I'm glad. Six years from now she would be coming to Hogwarts, you know I'm not the most popular teacher around and I don't really want Tara to see me...working. I'm sad that she's not magical, but I'm also glad."

"Beginning of last year."

"She still could be magical, they do say that children..."

"Of mixed parentage take longer to develop abilities. I know. That's what the doctors have all said, but I know in my heart that she's not magical."

"Have you told her?"

"I'm planning to when she's older. I'm still thinking through how to explain why I didn't tell her earlier."

"How about you tell her that you were scared?"

"The downside to having a kid with brains is that I don't think that would work. I've got another six years or so to think up a reason."

"So, what do you do for fun?"

"Sorry?"

"Well every time I've seen you you're usually sat alone marking or reading, I've not seen you do anything else."

"How did we get onto this?"

"I'm a very spontaneous person." She touched his nose before disappearing out of the staff room.

Severus sat very still for a few moments, not quite understanding what had just happened. Annie Sinistra, the mysterious professor of Astronomy, also a very lovely looking woman, he been taking to him about Tara, suddenly she was asking him what he did for fun! This was all very strange, but he had enjoyed her company. Part of him felt slightly warm.

The next couple of nights he found himself deliberately staying up late in the staff room just so he could talk to her, or just see her. He had told himself it was simply because he found her conversation interesting, but he knew that there was a different reason. During the day, Professor Sinistra dominated his thoughts, she was the first person he thought about when he woke up and the last person he thought about when he went to sleep. This is ridiculous, he told himself frequently, you can't fall in love with her, you hardly know her. She was also most likely to have a boyfriend or husband.

"Hello Severus, can't sleep again?"

Annie Sinistra said as she walked into the staff room and saw the young potions teacher reading in the corner.

"Erm... Yes, yes."

"Surely a potions teacher like yourself just needs to mix up a sleeping draught?"

"I don't like to." He stood up; "actually I had another reason. I was hoping to speak to you again."

"I'd rather hoped you would."

They talked long into the night, until it was time for Annie to go teach her class of NEWT level Astronomy students.

"Listen, Annie... I hope you don't think that I'm being forward or anything but would you like to go for a drink sometime?"

"I'd love to."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

"Tara, how would you feel if I asked someone out?"

"Is she pretty?"

Tara Snape was not your average six-year-old, for starters her father was a wizard, but besides that Tara had the maturity of someone almost twice her age. She was also a bit of a handful, particularly at school; it was usually every other week when Severus received word from his sister that Tara had been in-trouble for something or other. At the moment she was suspended from primary school. Her teachers said it was because she had no stable influence in her life and that it wasn't appropriate for her father to be away almost eight months of the year. Severus (and his sister, Greta) felt differently; Tara was particularly bright and her teachers had not recognised this fact and her troublesome nature was due to boredom.

"Yes, she is."

"Are you going to marry her?"

Severus laughed, "I don't know."

"Who is she?"

"She's someone I work with. Her name's Annie."

"Can I meet her?"

"What makes you think that she wants to meet you?" Severus threw a cushion at his daughter.

"Dad!!!" Tara retaliated by jumping on him and hitting him repeatedly with her cushion.

"Arrgh, help!"

"Need some help, Tara?" Greta asked coming into the room.

"No!" Severus screamed as Greta joined in the assault. "Arrgh!! This isn't fair!"

* * *

"How did it go?" Professor McGonagall asked Severus over breakfast.

"The headmistress has agreed to give her one more chance."

"And?"

"I've already started investigating alternative options."

"I mean, did you tell her that you've got a girlfriend?"

"Oh..." Severus blushed slightly, "she's not my girlfriend...at least not yet."

"I thought you..."

"We've had a few drinks together, I've not asked her to be my girlfriend yet."

"And why not?"

He shrugged, "she might say no."

McGonagall looked over her glasses at him. "I don't think she will."

"How do you know?"

"Severus I've been teaching for over fifty years, I've seen the flirting that goes on and I've seen enough to know."

"That's quite cryptic."

"Thank you." She smiled, "so, did you tell Tara that you _might _have a girlfriend?"

"I asked her if how would she feel if I asked someone out."

"What did she say?"

"She asked if she was pretty, and then if I was going to marry her." He grinned, "she wants to meet her."

"That's a good sign."

"And then I was assaulted by her and Greta."

"Oh dear."

"Stop smiling, it wasn't funny."

* * *

"Can you read?" Snape snapped at the quivering first year standing in his office.

"Ye...Yes sir."

"Then, HOW did you manage to destroy yet _another _cauldron?"

"I...I..."

"You weren't concentrating, were you?" He sighed, "what have I told you?"

"Not concentrating is dangerous."

"Exactly." He wrote something on the paper in front of him, "you will report to Mr Filch at seven o'clock every evening, you will also write me an essay on the importance of concentrating in my lessons. Further more you will also write an additional essay on what you did wrong, and how you should have completed the task. You may leave."

The first year left clutching his detention note.

* * *

"What did Snape give you?"

"Detention with Filch and TWO essays!"

"Two? How long?"

"He didn't say."

"Write just a line or two then."

"No! He'd kill me!"

"But he didn't specify a length did he?"

"No... but... maybe it's a test, maybe I've got to go back later and ask him."

"C'mon, we'll be late for McGonagall's lesson."

* * *

"I assure you minister, that Severus Snape is the ideal man for the job."

"Albus, the man was involved with the Dark Arts!" The Minister for Education, Albert Waffleing, said.

"Albert, we've known each other for years, I helped you get your book published, when have you known me to make a bad decision?"

"I don't doubt his appointment as Potions teacher, after all he is certainly qualified, but he's far too young to be a Head of House. What are parents going to say, when they discover that there child's mentor is not even in twenty-five, and has black marks against his name."

"He also has a six-year-old daughter."

"Which is different from a group of eleven to eighteen year olds!"

"He has experience with children."

"But not of this age."

"Tara is not exactly an angel child."

"Albus, please."

"I've made my mind up." Albus stood, "you gave me your word that you would not interfere with the running of the school..."

"Unless it was necessary."

"I respect your opinion. What if I gave him a three month trial?"

"Albus..."

"You and I know that the majority of children in Slytherin House have parents who were or still are involved with the Dark Arts, they also have troubled times at home. Severus never had a very happy childhood; he was a Slytherin... He will be able to understand these children better."

"I can't fault you there."

"Three months."

Albert picked up his hat, "One month."

"Alright, one month."

* * *

"Seriously!" Annie Sinistra could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"It's just a one month trial."

"But that's wonderful! How many people your age make Head of House!"

Severus blushed and stared into his drink, "it's just a trial."

"That's a start, come on I'll buy you another drink." She stood

"No, I'll get them..."

"My treat, celebration."

"Alright. Mine's a half."

"Oh no it's not, you're having a pint. Celebrating." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, professor?"

"And what if I am?"

Several drinks later, Severus and Annie were quite merry.

"That's not true."

"Hands down, I swear it's the truth!"

Annie laughed, "oh my god. What did your mum say?"

"She never found out."

"Severus Snape, you're a rebel."

They sat in silence for a few moments. "I really...I really like you." Severus managed to stammer.

"I like you too."

"No, I mean I _like _you."

"And I _like _you too." She smiled gently at him. "I know that you're not exactly comfortable in these situations, so I'll save you the misery. I would very much like to be your girlfriend."

"Really? I mean... how did you know I was going to ask?"

"Professor McGonagall told me. I can't believe you were afraid I'd say no."

"I just thought that... well... I'm not the most popular teacher, I don't have much to offer..."

Annie leaned across the table and kissed him firmly on the lips, "shut up."


End file.
